


[Podfic] Late in the Day

by Hananobira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Roxy didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she rolled over to get a glass of water and her fingers closed on a martini glass, cool and too-comfortable in her hand.Roxy dreams of Roxy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [late in the day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615486) by [cosmogyral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral). 



Notes and acknowledgements: THANK YOU ALPA MODS!!!!! Excited to listen to what everyone else created.

This podfic was recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/297500.html).

Thanks to cosmogyral for blanket permission to podfic.

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/615486>  
Length: 00:09:09

Paraka: [MP3 (13 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Late%20in%20the%20Day.mp3) or [M4B (9 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Late%20in%20the%20Day.m4b)


End file.
